


Danny and the Lunatic

by Foodmoon



Series: Partner and Pain in the Neck [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Gen, Hostile behavior, Implied Violence, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foodmoon/pseuds/Foodmoon
Summary: Danny isnotSteve's Guide.





	Danny and the Lunatic

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine.

Danny is not a Guide. Whatever Steve thinks, he is definitely not a Guide. He is not _Steve’s Guide._

Steve insists he take the tests anyways.

The tests agree with Danny. Danny is definitely not a Guide. He’s definitely not a Latent, either. And he’d be relieved. He would.

Except.

Except that they tell that they think he’s kinda, maybe, sorta _almost a Guide._ So basically. What it comes down to is that they _don’t know_ if he’s a Guide or not. And the only way to tell for sure is if he spontaneously develops a spirit animal or not. (Well, not develops, apparently they come on their own, but-) Even not having one manifest isn’t a sure answer, because _apparently_ he could be Steve’s Guide, but someone else be his Sentinel. It’s rare, but it’s been known to happen. And pretty much everything about Steve McGarrett is _rare,_ it seems.

The Center’s uncertainty as to his status may have something to do with Steve’s spirit animal clinging to him like a monkey.  
  
It’s probably a monkey.

If monkeys come in cornflower blue with tiny white spots all over and six limbs. Trust Steve to have an alien monkey. It’s not that large of a beast. All said, it’s rather cute. If one disregards the fangs _(which shouldn’t be able to fit in a mouth that size; Danny’s pretty sure there’s some alternate dimension space involved in the mechanics, and you can blame his sister’s love of bad scifi/fantasy novels for that knowledge)_ and the chattering hissed threats at anyone who comes too close.

Which isn’t a problem, other than the fact that it is _plastered_ to Danny, and clinging to his throat _with all six limbs_ so tightly that if it were a real creature Danny would be choking.

As is, it’s not exactly comfortable, so he’s glad the creature isn’t more corporeal, because _dying by overly possessive blue monkey-thing_ is so not on his list of life goals.

Steve is ignoring this potential hazard to Danny’s continued existence as a live person in favor of giving any and all Center staff and visitors leery glares _(and growling at anyone who passes within five feet),_ half convinced _(despite repeated reassurances)_ that they’re plotting to take Danny from him. Even though that’s _not possible,_ given that he works with the moron. No one who knows anything about Sentinels is going to want to separate a Sentinel from one of his ‘pack’. And anyone who knows anything about Steve McGarrett is going to know that Danny is definitely part of his pack (or ohana if you want to be Hawaiian, which Danny doesn’t because _pineapples and beaches_ ). So is Kono, and Chin, and Grace, and probably even Rachel and step-Stan, who isn’t that bad a guy.

He’s just fixated on Danny because Danny was the one who was injured when Steve happened to come online enough to be noticed.

In truth, Steve has such good, automatic control of his senses that the Center folks are certain he’s been online for a while. Maybe even since his father’s death. That he’s been automatically grounding himself on his pack without even noticing he’s doing it.  
  
Danny’s pretty sure that they’re right.

After all, _he_ noticed right off the bat that Steve wasn’t Mundane. _(And if he tells himself enough times, maybe he’ll believe that he thought Steve was a Sentinel instead of a Guide all along, but there’s a snowball’s chance in hell aka Hawaii that that will occur.)_  
  
But right now, all Danny wishes is that the pair of them would shut the hell up and calm down. Because the noise is giving him a headache, and if the monkey-alien-thing squeezes any harder he’s going to have _actual bruises,_ which will prompt people to assume that someone tried to hang him. And the criminal element around here doesn’t need that kind of inspiration to get bright ideas to try to copy. Besides which, Rachel will flip out, Grace will freak, and the people he works with will use it to tease him forever.

So, no. He’s not Steve’s Guide. He’s really not, as far as science and trained professionals can tell. But Steve’s got good control (except for when it comes to his current obsession with Danny), and he really doesn’t need a Guide for the meantime. And Danny’s really sick of this stupid… stupidity. So-

“If I let them register me as your default Guide, will you knock it off?” he asks in a beleaguered tone.

Steve lights up like a chandelier with new bulbs.

The Center staff look relieved to get the Commander lunatic out of their hair.

When Grace sees the spirit animal, she promptly tries to name him ‘Puppy’, which sparks an argument over names that lasts two months, three days and half an hour, and spreads far enough that Danny overhears actual cops from the precinct on break at the coffee shop arguing over names for the alien-monkey-thing with separation-from-Danny anxiety issues.

At which point, Chin points out that Danny calls the monkey-thing ‘Lunatic’, and he (and Steve) _answers_ to it, so it’s obvious that there’s no point in finding another name for him.

On the bright side, Danny’s arrested two criminals who just gave up when they saw him coming with Lunatic attached to him, after they heard what the little monkey-alien did to the _first_ criminal who thought trying to harm Danny when he was along was an acceptable idea.

Other than that?

Danny wishes Lunatic would find a different favorite place to cling than wrapped around his throat, and that the _other_ lunatic would quit smugly telling everyone that Danny is his Guide.

Because he really isn’t.

He’s got test results to back him up.

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately for Danny, Steve's got the SGC registration to 'prove' that Danny is his Guide. Danny's doomed.
> 
> Another fic may work it's way into this series later on, but I'm calling it good on this one for now.
> 
> I know it's rough, no need to tell me.  
> Editing comments are fine, but please be gentle.  
> Other comments and kudos are always welcome.


End file.
